


Just The Way I Like It

by Seblainer



Series: Danger and Delight [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia and Ric’s relationship. Takes place before Claudia and Sonny get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Just The Way I Like It  
Characters: Claudia and Ric  
Pairing: Clic (Claudia/Ric)  
Rating/Warning: R. Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Claudia and Ric’s relationship. Takes place before Claudia and Sonny get married.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
A/N 1: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to all the readers.  
A/N 2: This is my first time ever trying to write Clic. Sorry if the characters are written far from how they should be.

(First in the Danger and Delight one-shot series)

*Just The Way I Like It*

He was an ass, a jerk. He thought that he was better than everyone else because he graduated college and became a lawyer. Well, he wasn’t. He was an angry man who had two ruined marriages and who barely ever saw his daughter.

He was broken, much like she was which is what made her understand where he was coming from. The two of them had found solace in each other but with the way they treated each other on a daily basis, you would never know.

The way they talked to each other with such venom and disgust, no one would think that they were sleeping together, much less that they were slowly falling in love with each other. But it was true, they were falling in love.

Who would have ever thought that two lethal people who could barely stand each other would want to spend their life together? But it was happening and no one was more surprised then they were.

Claudia could still remember the look on Johnny’s face when she told him that she was in love with Ric. He had stared at her, confused, wondering how she could love a man that could so easily turn on her.

But when Claudia had explained how alike she and Ric were, Johnny could admit that he did see how alike his sister and their lawyer were. But that didn’t mean he liked it. Hell, Johnny had wanted to protest. Claudia had seen it in his eyes. She was thankful when he didn’t.

Claudia smiled as she walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. The black and red dress she wore hugged her hips perfectly and looked great in all the right places.

She turned as the door to the room opened and Ric walked in. He looked amazing. Ric was in a suit and he wore it well. As he walked across the room to stand beside her, Claudia felt his hands slide around her waist and he whispered in her ear.

“You know that this is going to get dangerous, right? That your father, brother and my brother are going to cause all kinds of hell if we let them. Oh and don’t even get me started about the police. Mac and Alexis are already planning to have several ambulances waiting outside with body bags in case there’s another shooting.”

Claudia laughed and then said, “So, it’s just like any other day with the Zacchara family, right?”

Ric nodded and then he said, “Yes, it is. Only now, you’re a Lansing.”

Claudia removed Ric’s hands from around her waist and said, “So, should we give up everything we’ve ever wanted which is basically our freedom?”

Ric locked eyes with Claudia and said, “We definitely should. Besides, who says the fun has to stop just because we’re getting married? I’m still me and you’re still you. There’s bound to be fun and dangerous surprises just waiting for us.”

Claudia smiled a real smile and then said, “Just the way I like it. At least things with us will never be boring.”

Ric laughed and then said, “Trust me Claudia; you will never have to worry about being bored with me.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
